Summer Break
by dfcfanfics
Summary: Summer in Paris. A minor accident leads to unexpected bonding time for two young heroes, identity complications, cuteness and soul-searching. Mostly MariChat and Adrienette, but the whole Love Square gets to play in various ways. Nothing offensive but rating it T for general teenage romance themes and heartache. (Only change is adding scene break lines to avoid wall-o-text.)


MiraculElse #1: Summer Break

By DFC

(Timeframe: Midpoint, Season 2. After Glaciator, with the two balcony scenes; after Dark Owl, so the Kwamis know who's who. Everything else should be according to canon.)

"Can I help you with anything?" Tom Dupain called to his daughter Marinette, watching her hobble up the stairs to her room with a full pitcher, glasses and a plate of macarons filling her arms.

"I'm fine, Dad, thanks!" she yelled.

His wife Sabine smiled at him from across the kitchen. "I think she's got this."

Tom asked, "Is there a party on the balcony I don't know about?" and rolled his eyes when Sabine mouthed "GENTLEMAN CALLER" silently.

"The _chaton_ again?"

Sabine nodded, and when he grumbled under his breath, added "He's a good boy. He's a hero of Paris. You shouldn't worry."

"He's a boy. On my roof."

"Yes…"

"In a black leather catsuit."

Sabine just smiled. "Do not worry. A mother knows these things."

* * *

It all started a couple of weeks before that, on a beautiful summer day in Paris, the kind that only comes along once or twice a year. Staying inside was just not an option, so Marinette went out to ride bicycles with her friends. Summer clothes, a cool breeze, beautiful scenery, what could possibly go wrong?

From across a courtyard, finishing up yet another photoshoot for his father's company, Adrien caught a glimpse of the girls riding by and ran in their direction. He hadn't seen much at all of them since school ended for the summer, they were moving fast, and he'd missed hanging out with one in particular.

"Hi, Marinette!" he called loudly.

Marinette's conversation with Alya stopped on a dime, as she whipped her head around. "Adrien?!" Her bicycle, unfortunately, did not stop with it.

"LOOK OUT, MARINETTE!" cried Alya, but it was too late.

* * *

Lying in her bed in her pajamas, staring at the cast on her right leg, Marinette was beside herself with frustration. Tikki buzzed around her, eager to be comforting as usual.

"You're lucky hitting that parked car didn't hurt you more than it did," she chirped. "That could have been really dangerous."

Marinette sighed. "Sure. Lucky. Six to eight weeks with a cast on my leg. AND I made myself look like a complete IDIOT in front of Adrien."

Tikki chided her, "You weren't an idiot. You made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes."

"But this one was huge. Now what do I do when Hawkmoth sends villains out? What do I tell Chat Noir? Sorry, Ladybug's stuck at home, and it's just a coincidence that we both have a broken leg?"

Tikki thought for a moment, then said, "It should be okay, Marinette. You know how your clothes turn into your Ladybug costume? The cast should, too."

Marinette frowned. "But my leg's still fractured."

"Your costume protects you from damage, like when a villain gets in a lucky punch, right? It'll work kind of like a cast," Tikki explained. "It might hurt a little until it heals, but you can still be Ladybug in an emergency."

"That's a relief. I thought my secret identity was blown for sure..."

*TH-BMMP!*

All of a sudden, a thudding sound came from over Marinette's room, as if someone or something had landed on the balcony above.

Marinette and Tikki both froze, then Tikki dove for cover into Marinette's purse. "Is someone there?" Marinette called out.

There was some rustling, then the hatch to the balcony opened, and a shock of golden hair with familiar cat ears poked through it upside-down.

* * *

"CHAT NOIR?!" she hissed, trying not to bring her whole family running. "WHAT are you DOING here?"

Chat smiled in her direction. "Just checking on a beautiful friend that I heard had an accident. I was in the neighborhood and… ah… oh."

Marinette followed his gaze over to her mother, standing in her doorway, and did her very best to die on the spot.

"Can I help you, young man?" Sabine said with a steady voice.

Chat stammered out, "I, um… I know your daughter, ma'am, she's really nice, she's a friend of mine, she's helped me catch supervillains…"

"And you are in her room, now, why?"

Marinette wondered if she would ever come out from under the covers again.

Chat managed to say "I wanted to bring her this." He reached up behind him and handed down a stuffed black cat doll with "GET WELL SOON" balloons tied to it.

Sabine was stonefaced for a moment. Then she smiled at him, took the stuffed cat, and sat it on Marinette's dresser. "Thank you, young man." She looked at Marinette, who was a healthy shade of deep crimson but managed to wave and say "Um, thank you, Chat!"

Chat grinned at her, then looked back at Sabine and decided this was not the time to offer to sign Marinette's cast. "Well, um, ma'am just look at the time I'd better be going good night everyone!" he burbled as he staged a hasty retreat.

Marinette just stared, still wide-eyed. "That… was not…" she managed.

Sabine laughed at her daughter's look of panic. "…Not your idea. I know. I trust you. And if you were sneaking a boy into your room at night, I doubt he'd be bringing balloons." As she turned to leave, though, she looked back and added "…But tell him that our front doorbell works fine next time."

Marinette thought to herself, _Just try and send an akuma right now, Hawkmoth. I'd think I'd bite its wings off._

* * *

Chat Noir was ten blocks away before he had the nerve to transform back to Adrien. Putting some distance between him and that embarrassment was an absolute necessity.

Plagg circled around Adrien's head, greatly amused. "Smooth!" he chuckled.

Adrien cringed. "I know, right? She's gonna murder me."

"She'll forgive you… someday," Plagg laughed.

Adrien shook his head and said, "I mean, I basically caused her accident. I had to do something nice for her and I'm not sure that she wants to see Adrien right now."

Plagg asked, "Yeah, you're right. I've just never seen a human turn that color before. So what will you do next?"

"I'll check back on her tomorrow. A bit more gracefully."

* * *

The next night, Adrien snuck out as Chat Noir and went wandering the city. He was hoping for a villain that'd bring Ladybug running, but it'd have to be within a few blocks of Marinette's house because he was sticking around there to see if he could apologize properly. On his second pass, around seven o'clock, he saw Marinette had climbed up onto her balcony and was sitting in a lounge chair there.

Marinette sat quietly, her eyes half closed, stifling a smile. She knew Chat Noir well enough to guess that if she just waited a little longer…

*TH-BMMP!*

"So my lure worked," Marinette said without looking behind her.

Chat wondered what she meant, then saw a saucer of milk and a crinkle ball on the ground next to where she was sitting. "REALLY?" he snarled.

Marinette burst into giggles. "You mean that's not what brought you here?"

"Ha, ha."

"I'm sorry, kitty, but you did deserve some payback for nearly getting me grounded until I'm 30."

Chat blushed a little. "Yeah. I could've planned that better."

Marinette continued, "Well, I also wanted to thank you for your thoughtful get-well gift." She motioned to the table across from him, and he saw a pitcher of lemonade and a plate of macarons. "I've seen you out patrolling this part of town on Thursday nights like this, so… would some refreshments help?"

Chat looked surprised, but replied "They certainly would. Thank you!" He didn't hesitate to dive in. "I'd never turn down your macarons."

Marinette cocked her head to the side, surprised. "You've had them before?"

Chat backpedaled quickly. _Yeah, I have… as Adrien._ "Well… your dad is a baker… so I'm sure you're really good at them too… WOW! These are delicious!" She let it go at that and smiled at his compliment. He added, "I can't believe you climbed up here on your balcony on a broken leg!"

"It's not that bad," Marinette said. "I mean, I wish it hadn't happened, but my cast is light enough that I can still walk and get around my house. I should be okay by the time school starts again."

The two exchanged small talk for a few minutes, before Chat said that he'd better continue his patrol.

"I really do mean it, Chat. Thank you. That was really sweet of you to think of me, and that stuffed kitty was too cute," Marinette said.

Chat grinned. "Gotta make sure that you keep thinking about me, right?" Marinette rolled her eyes, but she surprised herself when she also blushed a little. _Huh. Maybe my costume would've protected me from that line_.

As Chat hopped up on the railing and prepared to leap away, he gave her a sincere smile. "Thank you for the refreshments; they were a really nice surprise. How about… same time, next week?"

Marinette smiled back. "I think I'd like that."

* * *

Inside, Tikki flew to Marinette's side. "That was really nice of you to do, Marinette."

"Well, he is my partner, though he doesn't know that. And he is my friend too. And he did something really nice for me."

"Maybe you're a good influence on him," Tikki added.

"Maybe," said Marinette. "Or maybe he only overdoes the puns and charm when he sees spots."

* * *

On the next Thursday, the heat was stifling; Marinette had an additional reason to stretch out on her balcony. She needed a breeze badly and there didn't seem to be any air moving in all of Paris.

*TH-BMMP!* came from behind her as Chat Noir landed. "Hello, Chat."

"Hello, Marinette," he said. "There wouldn't be any of that lemonade left, would there?"

"Sure is." Marinette motioned at the glasses and pitcher by her side. "Just don't ask me to move to get it."

"You're not the one wearing skintight black leather," replied Chat, as he poured two glasses.

They both laughed at that, then Chat sat down to rest for a bit. "How's the leg doing?"

"It's not bothering me much. It's not a bad break, maybe five or six more weeks?"

They sat and talked about things for an hour or so, and Chat caught himself marveling at how easy talking with Marinette was. _She's really nice in school, but she gets flustered really easily for some reason,_ he thought. _Right now, she's like a different person. This might be the longest conversation we've ever had. I really like this._

His thoughts were interrupted by a distant rumble of thunder, and some raindrops started to tumble down onto them. "Finally!" Marinette exclaimed, getting up from her chair. "Maybe this rain will break the awful heat."

"But won't you get all wet up here?" "I came prepared," she said, and pulled out an umbrella as she started to pack up the snacks.

Chat recognized it immediately; it was his! It was the one from that day on the school steps, when he apologized for the Chloe gum incident and they'd first become friends. Seeing her with it gave him a very warm feeling.

"I like your umbrella," he ventured. "I do too," Marinette said. "A… really good friend gave it to me."

 _He's glad he still qualifies as that_ , Chat thought.

As the rain started to fall harder, Marinette said, "Okay, shoo! No one wants a wet cat on their roof."

"Sure I can't come in and curl up on the rug?" teased Chat.

"Good NIGHT, kitty," she laughed as she headed down to her room.

* * *

Adrien found his thoughts wandering as he headed home. _Why does Marinette seem so different and open around me as Chat?_ he wondered. _Am I doing or saying something wrong as myself? Am I just pouring on the hero charm as Chat?_

 _And why can't I get that question out of my head?_

* * *

The next week passed, during which they crossed paths in other ways. Adrien texted Marinette to see how she was doing, and told her that his father was keeping him really busy with a new advertising campaign; he wasn't, but it sounded better than "I've been avoiding you because I made you break your leg." She seemed happy to hear from him, anyway. Ladybug tried out some patrolling, and Tikki was right; it didn't hurt much in costume, so she let Chat Noir know that Ladybug was back in town. She hadn't actually left town, of course, but it sounded better than "I've been avoiding you because I broke my leg in my secret identity."

The supervillain fights that month were easy pickings; maybe Hawkmoth's heart wasn't really in it either in the summer heat. One villain was an Akumatized movie star, another was a pool lifeguard; the third was a puppy, which was a new twist. Ladybug did get a chuckle at Chat's expense over the last one being a natural grudge match. If Chat noticed that Ladybug wasn't quite up to her usual agility, he said nothing. The heroes got the job done, they pounded fists to celebrate, and they went their separate ways just like how they always had. Their routine was comforting in its sameness.

Though when it came to Ladybug, and only getting to spend a few minutes at a time with her, sameness wasn't quite what Chat had been hoping for.

* * *

Another Thursday night came, and a small *Th-bmmp!* overhead sent Marinette scurrying from the kitchen up to her room.

"There's a cat on the roof again," grumbled Tom.

"Hush. They're cute together," replied Sabine. "And she couldn't be safer than with a young superhero to protect her."

This time, Chat Noir noticed that the two lounge chairs on Marinette's balcony were next to each other, instead of several feet apart like they had been. He chose not to ask and to just enjoy the company.

The two sampled homemade cupcakes this time, Marinette having tried out some different batter recipes and using Chat as her guinea pig. There were no complaints.

Dusk turned into night, night into late night, and the two were still talking. Marinette did her best to steer the conversation away from anything that'd tread on their secret identities – she knew both of them had to be careful with that - but it wasn't hard to do at all. They spent hours talking about school, about people they knew, about all kinds of things that were safe to share. Ideas. Jokes. Dreams. Whatever came to their minds.

 _If I could talk like this with Adrien, I could actually TELL HIM how I feel,_ Marinette thought to herself. _This couldn't feel more natural._

As midnight approached, both Chat and Marinette were lying back on their respective chairs, just watching the stars twinkle overhead.

"Do you remember the first night I visited you here?" asked Chat, out of the blue.

 _How could I forget?_ Marinette thought. _That was the night you told me you were in love with Ladybug. And then I hid away and transformed, we fought Glaciator, I saw your romantic surprise, and then I tried so hard not to break your heart._

"Sure," she managed.

"You said you'd had your heart broken, too. Did… that ever get better?"

"A little, maybe. Not much."

"What did he do to you?" Chat asked.

Marinette sighed. "It's not what he did. It's what he didn't. He didn't notice me. Didn't fall for me."

Chat got quiet. "Oh. I know just what that can do to someone."

Inside, Marinette cringed. Her mind flashed back to that night on the balcony where Chat had hoped to win her heart -

 _She looked at him and said, "Chat, I really don't want to play with your feelings. You're more than a partner, you're a friend, and I never want to lie to a friend. But… there's this boy…"_

…and she wondered for a moment if she'd done the right thing.

 _Oh, of course I did,_ thought Marinette. _I love Adrien. I always will. I would hate myself if I strung Chat along as Ladybug._ She glanced at him, quietly looking at her. _But if I'd gotten to know the real Chat like I'm doing now?_

 _Snap out of it,_ Marinette said to herself. _Now he's the one who's hurting._

"How about you, Chat?" she asked to change the subject. "Is there anyone else in your heart besides Ladybug?"

He said nothing for several seconds, as if he wasn't sure himself. When he did, it wasn't much above a whisper. "I can't say. It's complicated."

"When isn't it?"

She reached out and touched his hand, meaning it as a reassuring and friendly gesture. He wrapped two fingers around hers, gently, and held them there. Neither one seemed in any hurry to break contact.

Marinette looked again at Chat, and he at her. They both tried to figure out what to say next.

"NOT MUCH EVIL TO FIGHT IN PARIS TONIGHT, HUH?" boomed a loud voice from downstairs.

Both of them gaped with surprise, and then laughed hard. "I think that's my cue," said Chat as he got up to leave.

"Chat?" Marinette said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad that I know you."

"Me too."

* * *

Downstairs, in their bedroom, Sabine elbowed Tom in the ribs. "Honey! That was horrible!"

"I'm her father," Tom replied. "I have to have a LITTLE fun."

* * *

The fifth Thursday night date – _they weren't DATES, really, were they?_ Marinette thought to herself – had its complications.

*TH-BMMP!* announced Chat Noir's arrival, as usual.

"CHAT!" Marinette cried, hobbling over to him as fast as she could move. "Thank you thank you _thank you_." She hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome," he said comfortingly. "Are you okay? Is your dad okay?"

"Yeah, he is," she said, breaking the hug. "I can't believe he got Akumatized. I was so scared for him."

Chat replied, "It was a tough fight. But, y'know, we hero types know just what to do," grinning proudly.

"You do." Marinette thought back to the previous day; her father had one of those days where everything went wrong, he got frustrated, he got angry about things, and the next thing she knew her FATHER was tearing up Paris. "I just… he's usually so positive about everything. If Hawkmoth can get to HIM, he can get any of us."

"He can," Chat said. "We're all human. We all need a little help sometimes."

"I know," Marinette sighed. "I, uh, talked to Ladybug afterwards and she was really nice. Then I came up here because I thought you might be coming here. _" Just about broke my neck rushing to get here first and transform,_ she thought to herself, _before I had to explain why Ladybug was here and Marinette wasn't._

"Of course I came. You had to be petrified. I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Marinette's eyes shone at him. _He really is the best partner I could ask for as Ladybug. And a great friend._

"He, uh, did look pretty funny Akumatized, running down the street as a giant angry baguette monster…" said Chat.

Marinette burst out laughing despite herself because, yes, it _had_ been a ridiculous sight, and hugged Chat again. "Thank you, Chat. You always know how to cheer me up."

"I'm glad."

Chat held the hug as long as he thought he dared to, then looked down at Marinette. Her eyes were closed and she seemed perfectly content. Truth be told, he didn't want to let go either. So, for a little while longer, he didn't.

* * *

Over that weekend, Alya called to touch base with Marinette. "How are you doing with your leg?" she asked.

"It's almost healed," Marinette said. "I go back to the doctor on Tuesday."

"So…" Alya switched smoothly into gossip mode. "Has someone come checking on you?"

"Actually… yes. A friend has been watching over me. Came to see me several times."

"A friend named… Adrien?"

Marinette paused. "Not... exactly. We've talked on the phone a little, we text each other, but he's kind of keeping his distance. He's been really busy. I'll see him at school soon."

Alya's eyebrows raised. "Not Adrien? Then who's been coming to see you? Luka? Spill it, girl!"

"Not Luka either. I have heard from him once or twice though."

"WHO, then?"

Marinette gave her a look over the phone. "I can't tell you EVERYTHING, can I?"

"YES. You CAN. And you HAVE TO. RIGHT NOW."

They both giggled. Despite the temptation, Marinette kept Chat Noir's visits to herself. Keeping superhero secrets was second nature to her by now, after all.

* * *

On the sixth Thursday, Marinette met Chat Noir with a huge grin. He saw her standing on her balcony, looking in all directions to see him coming. _Just try to keep a cat from sneaking up on you,_ he chuckled to himself.

*TH-BMMP!*

"Chat, look!" Marinette cried, and stuck out her leg.

"Hey, your cast is gone!"

"Finally," Marinette said, and did a little twirl. "I can actually move again."

"And a beautiful leg it is. Just right for a kitty to rub up against."

"Oh, stop that!" Marinette threw back, blushing a little. "Same old Chat."

"I flirt, but I don't lie," Chat retorted.

She smiled at him, then had an odd thought while Chat poured the lemonade. _Do I ask him?_

"Do you really think so, Chat?"

"Think what?"

"That I'm beautiful?"

That stopped Chat in mid-pour; that was a question he hadn't anticipated. But he didn't hesitate long. "Of course you are, Marinette. Inside and out."

Marinette averted her eyes, heat rushing to her face. "I'm glad someone thinks so."

"Your 'mystery guy,' he's still clueless?" asked Chat, choosing his words carefully.

"School starts this week. I'll get to see him more in our classes. Maybe that'll help," she said.

Chat made a mental note. _So he goes to our school. He's in some of her classes. That makes sense. I don't think she realizes that slipped out._ "What will you do if he still doesn't notice you?"

Marinette considered that, then walked over to the balcony rail and leaned over it, looking out over the evening skyline. "Same things I always do, I guess. Be his friend. Do things with him. Keep trying to tell him. Then he gives me that smile and I lose my mind every time and I make a fool of myself."

She sighed, then added, quietly, "I'm just his friend. But I could lose myself in those big green eyes forever."

Behind her, she heard a strange sound. She turned her head and saw Chat frozen in mid-motion. A macaron fell to the floor.

 _Marinette just said – Did she just tell me that she's – she just said that - it's ME?_

"Are you okay?" she asked quickly, alarmed at his sudden distress. "Oh! I, um, I mean… I didn't mean _your_ green eyes, Chat… I…"

Behind the Chat mask, Adrien's brain locked up. He tried to speak but a jumble of words came out. "I, um…" _What do I do?_ "My communicator just lit up…" _What do I DO?_ "There's a supervillain! Ladybug needs me!"

"WAIT!" Marinette cried out. _No, she doesn't, Chat. I do. And I know that you're lying._ "Don't go! Please, what did I SAY?"

"I'll be back, Marinette," Chat yelled as he took off into the night. He needed some space to think, NOW. Pieces had just snapped together and the picture scared the heck out of him.

* * *

Sabine watched Marinette carry the glasses to the sink, washing them out, her shoulders slumping. Tonight hadn't gone well. "Are you okay, Marinette?" she asked.

"Yeah," Marinette replied, shouting "no" with everything but her voice.

"Did something happen with your friend?"

Marinette turned towards her, crestfallen. "I think I said something very wrong. He left in a big hurry."

Sabine thought for a moment. "Maybe he had an emergency. Some hero thing."

"That's what he said, Mom. But we were just talking about… well, people we like, and… suddenly, he just…"

Her mother's eyes were knowing. "And he likes you?"

Marinette's eyes bugged out. "Mom, NO! I mean, uh, yeah, we like each other as friends. He's a really great guy. But he loves someone else. He's not… I'm not…" Her eyes welled up with tears. _I don't know. I don't know anything any more. Why can't anything ever make sense in my life?_

Sabine smiled at her daughter, tenderly. "I think you two have a lot more to talk about."

 _It just can't be that,_ thought Marinette. _Chat loves Ladybug. I know he does._ Her mind raced. _And I'm not Ladybug. But I AM Ladybug! But tonight I wasn't, I was just me. What did I SAY that would scare Chat like that?_

Sabine stepped forward and hugged Marinette. "He will come back. Talk to him. Be honest. It's how these things work out."

Marinette closed her eyes and said, "Thank you, Mom. I know. But I'm so confused."

* * *

Upstairs, Marinette sat on her bed and replayed what just happened in her mind from a thousand different angles. Nothing made sense to her. She and Chat had been getting closer this summer – a LOT closer – but what set him off tonight? They both knew that they both loved other people. They'd talked about it a lot. It wasn't about Ladybug, either; that conversation had nothing to do with her.

 _Did he think I was confessing my love for him? He couldn't have. He knew I was talking about one of my classmates. We've talked about that before, he asked about "the mystery guy" before, and he was fine with that. What changed that freaked him out tonight?_

 _Could Mom be right? Could Chat… be falling for me, as Marinette? Was he jealous of how I talked about Adrien? But I see how he still looks at me as Ladybug. That hasn't changed._

 _WHAT am I missing here?_

Marinette felt blind. Something gigantic was right in front of her face, something that'd explain what was happening, and she just couldn't see it.

The one thing she did know was that she had to fix this mess somehow. Chat Noir was her partner and her friend as Ladybug; he was becoming just as important to her as Marinette. _Did I just think that? I just thought that. And it's true. I can't afford to lose Chat in either of my lives._

* * *

Adrien sat on his bed, his mind whirling. _Marinette loves_ _me. As Adrien._ _ _Marinette_ _. _ _Loves me._ _ _That's why she acts so strangely around me. How in the world did I not see that all this time?_

Plagg floated nearby, in a rarely thoughtful state. _I can't tell him. Master Fu would murder me. But if I don't, he's gonna do something really stupid. I just know it._ "So what are you going to do now?" he ventured.

Adrien curled into a ball. "I have no idea, Plagg. Marinette is amazing. She's sweet, she's kind, she's giving, she's cute, she's funny, she's good at so many things, I care about her, _she loves me_." It sounded so strange to say the last part out loud.

Plagg stared at him. "Doesn't sound like a problem, kid."

"This summer has been incredible, getting to know her like this. Maybe I really could fall for her someday."

"Could?"

The word washed over Adrien. The line between "could" and "did" never seemed so thin.

Adrien sighed, "But I CAN'T give up on Ladybug. She's still the most incredible girl I've ever known. She's my soulmate. I have to win her heart someday."

Plagg started to say something, thought better of it, and repeated that cycle a few times. Finally, he said, "Look, Adrien. I've been watching humans for centuries and this dance never changes. All I can tell you is that if you do love Ladybug that much, _you better be careful with Marinette."_

Adrien looked up, questioningly. "Of course! Marinette's my dear friend. I'd never want to hurt her. But…" He gestured with his hands, as if to ask _Am I missing a connection there?_

Plagg stammered, "You know. Girls talk. Word gets around." A raised eyebrow showed that Adrien knew he was covering for something. "I'm telling you, if you break Marinette's heart, you'll regret it."

Sagging, Adrien replied, "I just can't. I can't lose Marinette as a friend. But I have to figure out how to tell her that I'm in love with Ladybug."

 _He still doesn't get it_ , thought Plagg. _I said as much as I could._

Adrien pondered it all silently for a moment, then stood up. "I don't know much about relationships, Plagg. You know that. But I think I know how I can let Marinette down easy."

"You do?"

"It worked on me."

Plagg closed his mouth. _This _is_ gonna get messy when school starts_ , he thought to himself. _And I don't wanna watch._

* * *

Sitting on the front steps of the school with Alya, Marinette heard Adrien's familiar voice. "Hey, Marinette. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Marinette gave Alya an unmistakable _You will NOT leave me NOW_ look, and Alya ignored it completely with a grin. "Sure, I'll see you guys later!" she sang as Marinette turned to Adrien, nerves jangling.

"Adrien! Hi, so, uh, um, what's up?" _Speak English, Marinette_ , she thought.

"Can we go somewhere quiet and talk?" Adrien asked. She nodded, and he led her to a remote part of the schoolyard, her stomach twisting with every step. Good or bad or in between, something was happening that was just not normal.

Adrien sat by Marinette, looked down for a moment, then back at her. "Marinette, I… I talked to a friend of mine a couple of days ago, and he told me something important. He told me… that you're in love with me."

 _Well, now I can die,_ thought Marinette, as her brain let out a shriek.

She tried to speak but nothing came out. Her mind ran at a million miles an hour. _THAT'S the connection! It has to be. Chat _knows_ Adrien. Of course he does. I know they've met. Chat recognized who I was talking about, he freaked out, and he told Adrien. And now here we are and I am so not ready for this._

 _I can't believe Chat betrayed my trust like that, about the most important thing ever -_

"Is it true?" Adrien's eyes searched hers intently, snapping her back to reality.

She managed a nod. Then a larger nod. Then a half-sob, half-laugh, followed by "I'm crazy about you, Adrien," coming from some part of her she hadn't authorized. "It's true."

Adrien's face registered surprise, then acceptance. "Wow," he said. He kept eye contact, but she could see that she'd rocked him. "Wow. Um…"

Marinette stammered, "I'm the one who's speechless here."

Adrien took a deep breath and continued, "Marinette… I really don't want to play with your feelings."

 _Oh no._

"You are one of the first real friends I had here. That I've ever had, really. You're not just a classmate, you're my best friend, Marinette, and I love you for that. And I always want you in my life. I'd never want to lie to you."

 _Don't ever stop talking, Adrien, unless you're going to say 'But…' You're going to say 'But…' I've seen this movie before._

Adrien's face sank. "But… there's this girl… that I'm in love with…"

 _No no no no no no no no no no_

A sob rose in Marinette's chest. She choked it down, determined to keep a brave face, to not show him what was happening to her inside.

He thought for a moment and added, "It's NOT Chloe. It could NEVER be Chloe."

That almost got a tiny laugh. Almost.

Marinette choked out, "I should have known… someone wonderful like you… would have someone already."

Now Adrien could barely look at her. "I kind of wish I didn't."

Marinette forced a fake half-smile through will alone. She took a breath, said "Thank you for trying so hard not to hurt me. You will always know I care about you, Adrien. And you will always be my friend!", and hugged him abruptly. Not an _I love you_ hug, but a _Please catch me, I'm falling_ hug. He caught her, a single tear running from his eye, holding her and hating what he'd just done.

She gasped out "I'll see you at school tomorrow" abruptly, and took off running. Adrien called after her repeatedly, but she didn't answer, disappearing into the distance. He sat on the steps for a long while by himself, wondering what in the world to do next.

* * *

As Marinette passed by, Sabine asked "How was school, dear?" and got a fleeting "…fine" back. She frowned to herself.

Marinette ran to her room, shut the door and collapsed on her bed, sobbing. Tikki hovered by her cheek, buzzing with concern.

"Are you going to be okay, Marinette?"

"Does it LOOK like it?"

"I know you're hurt, Marinette. But he did say how much he really does care about you."

"But not how I NEED him to care, Tikki!"

"Maybe you don't know Adrien as well as you think you do," Tikki added, very quietly.

"Whatever. I can't believe Chat did what he did," muttered Marinette through a fresh set of sobs.

"Huh?" This got genuine confusion from Tikki.

"Chat figured out that I loved Adrien from what I told him! Chat knows Adrien! He must've told Adrien how I felt. How else could this have happened?"

Tikki drew herself to her full height, all four inches of it. "I can't tell you how I know this, Marinette. But Chat Noir did not betray you. Please believe me when I say that."

"Then HOW did Adrien know? Who else could he have talked to? Because what Adrien said to me today was THE EXACT SAME THING I said to –"

Marinette's whole world froze solid in an instant.

It crystallized around a single memory echoing in her mind, a young woman desperately trying not to break her best friend's heart, over and over and over again.

Tikki held her breath.

"The exact same thing that _I_ said to…

that LADYBUG said to…

…

to Chat that night."

 _If Chat didn't tell Adrien… but Adrien knows just what Ladybug said… then… then…_

She looked at Tikki pleadingly, her eyes screaming _Tell me that I am not insane. TELL ME._

Tikki just nodded. _She knows._

*TH-BMMP*

*TH-BMMP*

*TH-BMMP*

This time the sound wasn't Chat Noir on Marinette's roof. It was her heart pounding.

* * *

"Tikki, spots on!" cried Marinette. She assumed Ladybug's form and took out her communicator. "Chat Noir, there's an emergency at Marinette's house! Something REALLY important! Get your whiskers over here as soon as you can!"

The communicator crackled. She heard "On my way, bugaboo!" and then closed it.

"Spots off."

Tikki looked at Marinette, questioningly. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Maybe for the first time," said Marinette. Tikki smiled gently, thinking _As if anything could stop this now._

* * *

Chat Noir spun down onto Marinette's balcony. She was standing there, in her usual school outfit, quiet and still.

"MARINETTE?" he called, out of breath from hurrying. "Are you okay? Is there a villain? An Akuma? Ladybug told me something important was happening here."

"Nothing's ever been so important," she said. And yet she seemed to struggle to continue. She took a very deep breath.

"Chat, I talked to that special guy today, the one I told you about," she said. "And he let me down easy."

Alarm bells went off in Chat's head. Very, very, very loud bells.

"But what he said to me was very familiar. Because they were the same words that I had said to someone else I care deeply about." There was a softness to her voice unlike anything he'd ever heard from her.

"Something that only two people in the world would have heard that night."

The wheels were spinning in Chat's head. Smashing together, actually. _But that night was… Ladybug… But… how could… How could Marinette know that…_

 _oh_

" _Chaton_?"

His eyes widened.

"My sweet, green-eyed, wonderful _Chaton_?"

His mouth opened, silently. _Marinette is…_

"…Adrien?" she whispered.

"…My lady?"

And then she was running, and so was he. And they met in the middle of the balcony and she didn't know if she was wearing pink or red or if he was wearing leather or a shirt or if they had masks on or off or if anyone could see them because all of a sudden nothing else in the whole wide world could possibly matter.

* * *

In the living room downstairs, Sabine heard a rush of running footsteps overhead, then silence. She thought for a moment, then turned to Tom, who looked at her questioningly.

"Now you can worry."

~fin~


End file.
